<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Terror Twin Christmas Special by Kabella</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25000342">Terror Twin Christmas Special</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabella/pseuds/Kabella'>Kabella</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Endurance [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mötley Crüe, The Dirt (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas Eve, Disaster, Gift, Glitter, Injury, M/M, Smut, car roof, drunk, fireplace, game</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:13:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,091</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25000342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabella/pseuds/Kabella</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A little kooky bonus chapter to add some levity to my series.</p><p>We interrupt this previously scheduled broadcast for a Christmas Special.</p><p>Tommy and Nikki shook hands on a deal in the prior chapter. Someone loses, and is now at the mercy of the other. Over six feet off the ground and drunk. What could go wrong?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tommy Lee/Nikki Sixx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Endurance [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902748</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Terror Twin Christmas Special</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So here's my Christmas bonus chapter that I promised. It's smutty, but not the hot and bothered type. Something that a drunk and horny Tommy dreams up. Nikki is highly skeptical. Oh and feel free to scream at Nikki to go see his doctor for meds already. Stubborn.</p><p>This chapter comes after "Livin' In The Know."</p><p>Only one more to go. I started writing it, then this series is done.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few days after getting the tree, all of the kids are with Tommy and Nikki. They bring the tree in and set it up; Nikki placing the side with the fucked up branch to the back, and Tommy shifting it to a more visible position when Nikki turns his back. Nikki sees what Tommy did, and turns the tree again, hiding the branch.</p><p> </p><p>The drummer sets out an array of meager decorations and lights. Tommy had some from when he was living alone, as well as stockings for his boys. Nikki has nothing; all that stuff went with his ex. He feels badly that it never even really crossed his mind. He tells his kids that when they’re here, the day after Christmas, everything will be awaiting them. He feels like shit not being more prepared. Nikki has a couple of things stashed away for the kids that he purchased months back, but hasn’t gone out for anything else.</p><p> </p><p>The kids are bouncing off the walls and hyper. Peace and order are declining at a rapid pace. </p><p> </p><p>“Do we have snacks and shit for the kids,” Nikki asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, come on. Help me in the kitchen.”</p><p> </p><p>Once in the kitchen and away from the chaos for a few moments, Nikki pleads with Tommy. “You gotta help me. If I give you a list, can you go out before Christmas and get some things for my kids. Please.”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy wishes that Nikki would just try to go out himself, but he knows it won’t go well, especially with the holiday crowds at the stores. He already knows that he’ll do this favor for Nikki, without any arm twisting, but he doesn’t let on.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll do it under one condition,” Tommy says, emptying a bowl of chips into a bowl. “The tree branch stays in view. No more turning it towards the wall.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh come on, Tom,” Nikki protests. </p><p> </p><p>“Deal or no deal?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re an asshole,” Nikki says, grabbing the drinks and cups, going back to the living room. </p><p> </p><p>He places everything on the coffee table. When Tommy comes in a few seconds later with chips and cookies, he sees Nikki turn the tree so that the branch becomes evident, again. Tommy grins and flashes Nikki a wink, as he sets the snacks down.</p><p> </p><p>“Dad, it was better facing the other way. There’s a messed up branch sticking out now. See it?” Nikki’s oldest son points out. “You should get a saw.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good eye son. I’ll just turn it back the way it was,” Nikki sighs, knowing the tree’s placement no longer matters. He just lost the bet. He hasn’t turned back around yet to face Tommy, but he already knows what expression is plastered on his face. Fuck.</p><p> </p><p>-----------------------</p><p> </p><p>It’s Christmas Eve, early afternoon. The two are alone; all of the kids are with their mothers. Shopping has been done; thanks to Tommy. Most of the wrapping is done. Nikki just finished putting glitter names on the 4 stockings that Tommy picked up for Nikki’s kids. </p><p> </p><p>“So, today’s the day, Nikki. Up you go,” Tommy says, feeling giddy.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think so.”</p><p> </p><p>“You got me nothing for Christmas. I came to the rescue for your kids. And you lost the fucking bet. You’re getting up there. I already backed the vehicle up into the garage, and got it all set to go,” Tommy says, pointing his finger in Nikki’s face, with his alcohol-laced breath.</p><p> </p><p>Nikki waves his hand around in front of his face, as a gesture signaling that he knows Tommy is tanked. “Seriously, Tommy. I really don’t understand why you think this is going to be such a erotic thing. I can think of 50 better ways to have erotic sex rather than shivering in a cold garage, strapped to a dirty car roof, lying on stiff metal. Why the fuck does this turn you on so much?”</p><p> </p><p>“Just does. Besides, aside from the kids rooms, which are off limit, this is the only room left in the house that we haven’t had sex in.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s barely considered a room, and we haven’t fucked in the attic either. Besides, we can have sex in the car while it’s in the garage. That counts.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oooh, conquering the attic is next. And you’re not getting out of this,” Tommy says, focusing on a stray piece of glitter on Nikki’s cheek. He pops his eyebrows up, “Fight me on it, and I will rub glue all over your ass while you're sleeping and dump the rest of the glitter container all over it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, please,” Nikki sneers.</p><p> </p><p>“Actually, nevermind. I might like to tap that sparkly disco ball ass in the morning. Now come on, follow me, Love.</p><p> </p><p>----------------------</p><p> </p><p>“Shit, we’re pretty high up here,” Nikki says, after hoisting himself on top of the SUV roof.</p><p> </p><p>“Afraid of heights?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I just don’t want to bust my ass on that concrete floor,” Nikki says, peering over the edge.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll be safely strapped down, Love. Should worry about me, busting my ass.”</p><p> </p><p>“Somehow, I’m just not worried about you and your drunk ass. If you get hurt, you can only blame yourself. This is your stupid idea.”</p><p> </p><p>“No it wasn’t. It was the girl at the tree lot,” Tommy grins, as he motions for Nikki to lie down.</p><p> </p><p>He makes quick work of tying Nikki’s wrists and ankles to the outer reaches of the roof rack with scarves, dropping random kisses all over Nikki as he tightens him up.</p><p> </p><p>“T? How are you going to fuck me with my ankles tied? I have to be able to pull my legs up.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, did I say that I was going to fuck you?" Tommy questions.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m pretty sure you did. I’m not really looking for foreplay while tied up here. I’d rather just be fucked and then back inside where it's warm.”</p><p> </p><p>“I got better plans. A game,” Tommy says, will an evil laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t agree to fucking game!”</p><p> </p><p>“Little too late for you to do anything about it,” Tommy says, as he places another scarf over Nikki’s eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Tommy. Come on. I’m not liking this.”</p><p> </p><p>“I have a bag here of random objects that I found in your vehicle today while I was cleaning it up during the time that you were playing Suzy Homemaker with glitter. You have to feel them and tell me what they are. If you guess correctly, I will suck on your dick for 10 seconds. If you guess wrongly, you suck on my dick for 20 seconds.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not fair.”</p><p> </p><p>“Totally fair. Especially because you’ll be getting pleasured in other ways.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh god, Tom. I’m afraid to ask.”</p><p> </p><p>“Random object number one, coming up,” Tommy says, as he dabs lube on Nikki’s entrance, which startles him.</p><p> </p><p>“No! I don’t think so. You are not placing random objects from my vehicle into my ass.”</p><p> </p><p>“I am. And you have to guess what it is. Sanitized them all, and I’ll use lube.”</p><p> </p><p>“Tom, I like to know what’s being put in my ass!”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy lays himself on top of Nikki and kisses his blindfolded lover. “Say yes to me. I need your consent, Love. I’m so turned on right now. And I’ll even raise the sucking time on your dick to 15 seconds,” Tommy breaths in Nikki’s ear. Reconnecting lips.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to regret this, but go ahead. You’ve been too good to me lately. Have your fun at my asshole’s expense.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Love. You’ll have fun too. Promise.”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy climbs back towards the rear of the vehicle where Nikki’s legs are. “OK, back to where I was before. Object number 1.”</p><p> </p><p>“Holy shit! That’s cold. Fuck!” Nikki tenses up. “You owe me a new one, cocksucker. It’s my tire pressure stick gauge.”</p><p> </p><p>I should blow on the end to see if I can get the meter to rise to tickle you,” Tommy snickers.</p><p> </p><p>“It doesn't work that way, dumbass. The only thing you need to be blowing right now is my dick, since that’s the rules of your fucking game.”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy pulls it out, tosses it to the floor, then positions himself to suck on Nikki for 15 seconds, which makes the bassist moan, welcoming the warmth of Tommy’s mouth on him.</p><p> </p><p>The drummer pulls his mouth off at 15 seconds.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck. More, Tommy. It’s cold in here,’” Nikki moans.</p><p> </p><p>Gotta win to get your balls on my chin. Here comes the next one.”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy inserts the next item.</p><p> </p><p>“Feels like the last thing, but not cold,” Nikki pants. </p><p> </p><p>“Guess, doll.”</p><p> </p><p>“Does nothing for me. May as well be a fucking pencil.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wrong, dickhead. You’ve put these up my ass before. A drumstick,” Tommy reveals, pulling it out, and tossing it away over his shoulder, knocking a few cans of spray paint down off the nearby shelf.</p><p> </p><p>Nikki jumps are that sound. What the hell was that!?”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry about it.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re breaking shit and you’re cheating. Why are your drumsticks in my car?”</p><p> </p><p>“They’re everywhere. I found 3 of them in there,” Tommy says, shuffling towards Nikki. </p><p> </p><p>He sees that angling himself into Nikki’s mouth isn’t going to be so easy, as he’s right near the edge of the roof. He sees the metal framing of the garage doors tracks above, and decides to use it to hold onto as he kneels over Nikki’s face. “Open wide,” Tommy says, holding onto the metal bar with one hand, and guiding himself in with the other. “Ooooohhh,” he groans, as Nikki seals his mouth around the drummer’s cock.</p><p> </p><p>The drummer finally pulls himself out, and moves back to the rear end of the vehicle.</p><p> </p><p>“That was longer than 20 seconds,” Nikki gripes.</p><p> </p><p>“Whoops. Anyway, next item,” Tommy says, lubing it up.</p><p> </p><p>“OK. That’s scraping me,” Nikki tenses. “It feels like a fucking plastic spoon.”</p><p> </p><p>“Man, you’re good. Throw out your fast food garbage next time,” the drummer says, pulling it out at an angle, which causes it to snap. “Oh fuck.”</p><p> </p><p>“Get it out!” Nikki growls.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy lubes up a few fingers and inserts two. He feels the spoon head, and manages to pull it out. He feels a little badly, so he continues to finger Nikki while sucking on him for 15 seconds. Nikki doesn’t object.</p><p> </p><p>Next Tommy inserts a flashlight, which Nikki guesses rightly, and actually enjoys the sensation of being fucked with the object. He drops it to the floor. The flashlight breaks apart. Next the drummer inserts Nikki’s hard shell reading glasses cases, which he guesses wrongly.</p><p> </p><p>“You owe me a new case, and I was fucking looking for that,” Nikki snaps.</p><p> </p><p>“Well you never would have found it. It was deep under your car seat,” Tommy scowls, as he kneels over Nikki’s face grabbing the bar above him.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh god, yes! Tommy moans, as he keeps cock inserted in Nikki’s mouth well past 20 seconds. He finally pulls himself out, reaching his other hand up to the bar to hang in front of Nikki for a few extra seconds as he brings his mind back to earth. He thinks, for a just a split moment, of reinserting himself when suddenly the garage door tracking bar gives way from the ceiling, causing Tommy to fall with it. His body flops forward, chest smacking into the windshield, face plant on the hood, and the momentum of his flailing legs, twisting off to the side, causing the rest of his body to follow, crashing to the concrete floor; kinda like a front flip with a half twist. Track bar hitting the hood and windshield and chunks of sheetrock raining down, all in a loud clatter.</p><p> </p><p>“What the hell was that!” Nikki screeches feeling something hit his head. “Tom!”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m OK!” Tommy blurts out, a naked, drunken crumbled mess on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing down on the floor!. What the fuck just broke?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh…. it’s all good. Uh… shit… coming back up.”</p><p> </p><p>“What happened to my car?!”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s all good,” Tommy says, now on his feet, surveying the damage. There’s a crack in the windshield and a dent and scratched paint on the hood; not to mention a broken garage door track and a hole in the ceiling. Oops.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy scales back up to the roof of the car and starts laughing, a trickle of blood running from his nose, as he sees bits of sheetrock and dust scattered all over Nikki’s upper body, face, and hair. He starts to sweep it off of him.</p><p> </p><p>“What the hell did you just destroy, dipshit?! Take the blindfold off”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s a hard no. Not until we’re done,” Tommy replies, knowing that Nikki will freak out if he saw that disastrous mess that was just created. “Come on, Love Bug. Focus back on us,” Tommy says, feeling a dull pain in his shoulder and elbow, but willing to ignore it. “I have one more mystery item.”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe I don’t even want to know what this clown just did. God help my partner,” Nikki mumbles under his breath.</p><p> </p><p>“OK, Love, I’m back in place. You’ll like this one, I think. I might want you to do this to me later,” Tommy said, lubing it up. </p><p> </p><p>Nikki lets out a moan as Tommy inserts it. “Oh my god, Tommy. Uhhhhh….. Oh my god. Fuck. Oh fuck. Tommy you owe me $175. But keep fucking me with it. Oh god, right there,” Nikki chokes out.</p><p> </p><p>“But what is it?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a microphone from my bag of high quality audio equipment. I win. Just keep fucking me with it.”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy leaves it positioned to press against Nikki’s prostate while he lays himself on top of him again. “Love you, Nikki. You turn me on so much,” Tommy says, kissing him passionately while grinding himself between the bass player’s open legs. “You’re trembling, Love.”</p><p> </p><p>“I want to fuck or be fucked.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ask, and you shall receive,” Tommy says, peeling himself off of Nikki.</p><p> </p><p>Nikki was right before. Tommy can’t easily fuck him unless he unties his ankles. It was difficult enough to get some of the larger objects inside of Nikki. It all works better when Nikki can pull his legs up or at least his knees up. Tommy is rather enjoying Nikki under wraps, so he decides to stimulate him with the microphone for a few more minutes. He leaves it in, pressing against his prostate, while he mounts Nikki’s erection. Nikki, still blindfolded, is not expecting it, and groans in pleasure. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god, Nikki you feel so good,” Tommy pants, as he rides his lover, stroking himself at the same time, as Nikki shudders beneath him. “You look so fucking sexy right now. I know you can’t see, but I’ve got my hand on my own cock; stroking it because you turn me on so much. I’m going to come all over you soon.”</p><p> </p><p>“I want to touch you, baby,” Nikki pleads, pulling on his restrained hands.</p><p> </p><p>“You feel me on top of you? I feel good, right.”</p><p> </p><p>“God, yes. I feel you.”</p><p> </p><p>The pair fuck for several more minutes.”</p><p> </p><p>“T? Can you move the microphone around in me. I need that.”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy reaches back. “How’s that, Love?”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s good, baby. Keep riding me.”</p><p> </p><p>“There’s no slowing down. I feel you good and hard. I’m getting there,” Tommy moans.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s my boy. I need you to have an orgasm for me. I’m holding out for you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I gotcha, lover. You feel so good. You’re so fucking sexy...I...I’m gonna cum for you. Oh god….. Oh my god, Nikki….” Tommy utters.</p><p> </p><p>Nikki feels him trembling, and can’t hold himself back any longer. “Oh god, Tommy. Ohh, fuck. God, I love what you do to me.”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy breathes deeply as he comes down. He reaches behind him to pull the mic out from Nikki, and drops it to the ground. He sees where his load landed, gracing Nikki’s chest. He leans forward to lick it off, which makes Nikki moan, feeling Tommy’s tongue brushing against his sensitive, chilly skin. The drummer then leans himself fully on top of Nikki again, to kiss him.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, my lover. You made my day,” Tommy whispers in his ear.</p><p> </p><p>“Same. but I need you to untie me, baby. I need to move and stretch, and I want to touch you.”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy has a little pit of distress in his belly, knowing that Nikki hasn’t seen the destruction yet. But, he knows that he can’t leave him like this. He starts by unfettering Nikki’s ankles; which immediately, upon having his legs free, he draws his knees up for comfort. Tommy is unsure whether to untie the bassist’s wrists first or the blindfold. If he leaves Nikki’s wrists bound, he can’t use his hands to dispense bodily harm.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, Tom. Free my wrists and let me see,” Nikki demands.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy unties the blindfold first. Nikki blinks, focusing in on Tommy first, who has a nervous expression on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“You know your nose was bleeding?” Nikki asks, seeing the dried blood, as he shifts his gaze to the ceiling. “Oh my god,” Nikki says with a stunned look on his face, trying to twist his head to down below. “Undo my wrists. What the hell happened!?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll untie them when you calm down. I kind of like my life right now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Seriously, Tommy. Untie me! I’m not going to kill you. Fuck, come on.”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy takes a deep breath, and loosens Nikki’s wrists. He immediately scrambles to his knees to look down, “Holy fuck! Tom!? My car!”</p><p> </p><p>“OK, so. I didn’t want to fall off the roof while you were sucking me off, so I held myself up by the grip bar.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not a grip bar, dummy. And it’s not meant to hold your weight!”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, it holds the garage door, and that’s heavier than me.”</p><p> </p><p>“The weight is displaced by all of these other mechanical parts. Oh my god.” At this point, Nikki just starts laughing. “How the fuck are you going to explain this to the body shop and the person who comes to fix the garage?”</p><p> </p><p>“And the doctor. I hurt my arm in the fall,” Tommy says, sheepishly. “I face planted on the hood, and then continued on with a journey down to the pavement.”</p><p> </p><p>Nikki, try as he might, can’t be mad at poor Tommy. “Come here,” the bassist says, holding his arms out. </p><p> </p><p>Tommy, not sure if Nikki is holding back laughter or tears, scoots over to accept his embrace.</p><p> </p><p>“How bad is your arm?” </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know. I can still move it. It just pretty much hurts, and well as a musician who needs full use of my arms, I think I should have it looked at. Mad props to Rick Allen, but I’d rather not find myself in a position to have to learn his techniques.”</p><p> </p><p>“You owe me. First you owe me a shit ton of money for all this broken shit. And now I need to bring you out, and you know I have problems leaving the house.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can drive myself. It’s not a big deal.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, lame-o, I’ll take you. I’m joking. Well, kind of. Fuck…. Let me come up with the games we play from now on.”</p><p> </p><p>“What’s that going be? Strip Scrabble?”</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, I’m not that boring. Actually I didn’t mind your guessing game. We can bring it inside, and call it Mystery 5. I’ll be the host and you be the contestant since you like being prodded with objects more than I do. When I have you as a partner, I already have the best thing that can ever be inserted in me.”</p><p> </p><p>“And with you as my partner, you come up a little short. So yeah, I’ll play anytime you want.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, fuck you, Tom.”</p><p> </p><p>“Relax, Nik. I’m joking. I love what you have……. but still, just saying, you’re not me,” Tommy snickers.</p><p> </p><p>“Keep it up, and I’ll toss you off the other side so you can have a matching injury on the opposite arm,” Nikki says, kissing Tommy’s forehead. “Come on, I want my feet back on the ground.”</p><p> </p><p>“I love you, Nikki.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know. Same, baby.”</p><p> </p><p>-----------------------------</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>About 2 hours later, Nikki and Tommy return from the hospital.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I’m fucking spent,” Tommy says, shlepping inside the house.</p><p> </p><p>“You want to lie down for a little while?” Nikki asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Nah, let’s eat dinner.”</p><p> </p><p>“OK. You sit. I’ll serve it up.”</p><p> </p><p>“Gladly,” Tommy says, kicking off his shoes, making a beeline for the couch to sprawl out.</p><p> </p><p>Nikki brings plates of tonight’s take-out into the living room a few minutes later. Tommy is out. The plates are set on the coffee tables, and Nikki kneels down in front of Tommy. He typically enjoys when Tommy is asleep. Yeah, it's peaceful, but it also allows Nikki to study Tommy's handsome features, which hard to do when the drummer is awake, constantly on the move and being obnoxious. But the food is getting cold, and Nikki thinks he needs the nourishment.</p><p> </p><p>“Tom?’</p><p> </p><p>“Hmmm?’ sleepy Tommy responds.</p><p> </p><p>“Food. You want it?”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy blinks his eyes open. “Oh fuck. I nodded off. Um, yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sit up, then. It’s that fucking shit that they gave to you to you at the hospital. You should have turned it down.”</p><p> </p><p>“My arm hurt.”</p><p> </p><p>“You were able to finish having sex with me after you fell. I think you could have gotten by with plain Tylenol. Not that fucking codeine shit.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I wasn’t thinking. They said I have a concussion too.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, which you also managed to handle while we finished fucking.”</p><p> </p><p>“You should have spoken up, but no, you were wrapped up in the privacy curtain trying to hide, or hanging out in the bathroom.”</p><p> </p><p>“If you weren’t being so embarrassing, I wouldn’t have started freaking out,” Nikki snaps.</p><p> </p><p>“Dude, the nurse asked if you saw the accident. And I simply told her the truth; no, you were tied up.”</p><p> </p><p>“That would have been fine until you started cackling like a jackass. Fuck! These people aren’t stupid.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I’m sure that she automatically thought that I had you tied to the roof of the car for sex. I mean isn’t that what every normal person would think?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know what she thought, other than you sounded like a drunken fool.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nik, you need to seriously consider calling your doctor to get your head examined. There used to be a day when we’d both laugh at this stuff.”</p><p> </p><p>“I said after the new year,” Nikki says, ever so slightly shifting away from Tommy.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, OK?” Tommy sighs. “I’m happy that you even went with me. I know it’s hard.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I’m going to go with you. What if it was broken and you needed surgery?”</p><p> </p><p>“I would have called you. I didn’t think it was broken. I just wanted to make sure.”</p><p> </p><p>Nikki turns back towards Tommy. “I’m sorry that you have to deal with me like this. I’ll see my doctor soon,” Nikki says, looking down at the floor.</p><p> </p><p>“I promised you more patience. I just want you to live life to the fullest.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve been depending on you a lot lately, haven’t I?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t mind. I’d do anything you need,” Tommy shrugs.</p><p> </p><p>“I know. I’m sorry that I’ve been such a buzzkill. You’re just trying to lighten the mood. Who wouldn’t try to lighten things up in a hospital? Depressing fucking places.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t feel badly. Everything is perfect right now. My arm is OK, just bruised to the bone and sore. We had fun today. It’s Christmas Eve, and it’s just you and me.”</p><p> </p><p>Nikki smiles. “OK. Listen, you got to lay out your plan earlier. Here’s mine. We finish eating. I hang my kids’ stockings up. Flip on the gas fireplace. You know…... I still liked that one house with the wood burning fireplace.”</p><p> </p><p>“It only had 4 bedrooms. Remember, Love?”</p><p> </p><p>“I know, and the only space for a studio was too small. Wood fireplaces remind me of my grandparents’ homes in Idaho.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, going forward, let gas fireplaces remind you of me,” Tommy beams.</p><p> </p><p>“Good point,” Nikki smiles. “I love our house because it’s ours together. Anyway, I’m going to bring blankets and pillows down here, and we can camp out near the tree. I’ll put a fucking Christmas movie on and we’ll pretend to watch it while we make love, and then eventually fall asleep.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, and open the fucking windows because it’s going to be 110 degrees in here with your mood lighting.</p><p> </p><p>“My plan at least makes for a better Christmas movie than yours.”</p><p> </p><p>“You mean a Christmas porn movie, right? And have fun trying to keep my dick up as it droops under the oppressive heat.</p><p> </p><p>“Not concerned. I think I’m an expert on keeping you up. Christmas porn shouldn’t end with a visit to the hospital.”</p><p> </p><p>“But it adds drama and an element of suspense. Your version is more like a bedtime story. Your inspiration for your version probably stemmed from you peeking out of your bedroom door as an 8 year on Christmas Eve, thinking Santa arrived, only to find your grandparents banging each other under the tree in front of the fireplace with their faces melting off.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re sick, but not far off from a similar story, now that I’m thinking about it.” Nikki laughs. “It was around Christmas because I remember a tree being up, and my mom was there. I was woken up by yelling out in the other room. I peeked out of my bedroom to see some guy’s bare ass being chased out the door by my Nona with a broom. My mom was holding a blanket over her body, screaming at Nona. I went back into my room. And by the way, I never believed in Santa.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s sad, no Santa?”</p><p> </p><p>“Didn’t bother me,”Nikki shrugs.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to play Santa to you right now, hold on.”</p><p> </p><p>“T, you didn’t need to get me anything. I seriously don’t have anything for you,” Nikki yells as Tommy disappears to some other room.</p><p> </p><p>Nikki sighs, and starts eating. Tommy returns in about a minute, and joins Nikki in eating.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know in what way you’re playing Santa, but you don’t need to do anything special for me.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s just stupid philosophy. I always want to do special things for you, anytime of year. Christmas is just a good excuse. Just finish eating.”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t want to wait until tomorrow?”</p><p> </p><p>“Doesn’t matter. I got you other stuff.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, Tom. Seriously, I did not get you anything.”</p><p> </p><p>“Who cares. It doesn’t stop me. Besides most of the other stuff I got you is for both of us,” Tommy grins.</p><p> </p><p>“Do I really want to know.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I think you do.”</p><p> </p><p>“Stuff to be opened before your kids get here?”</p><p> </p><p>“You know me.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re right about that,” Nikki smirks, scraping up the last bits of food on his plate. He sets it down, and sits on the couch fiddling around with his fingers, and wringing is hands.</p><p> </p><p>“Look at you. You’re like a kid waiting for your gift.”</p><p> </p><p>“No I’m not.”</p><p> </p><p>“OK, Love. You’re not,” Tommy says, sarcastically.</p><p> </p><p>Nikki shoots him a glare and gets up to put his dirty dish in the kitchen. He flips the fireplace on when he comes back out.</p><p> </p><p>“Here, take my dish too and come back. Please,” Tommy says, holding his plate out.</p><p> </p><p>Nikki returns from the kitchen and sits back down on the couch next to Tommy.</p><p> </p><p>“Normally Santa keeps presents in his sack. Your present isn’t there, but you’re welcome to check my sack out later. So here, pick a hand,” Tommy says, holding both fist out.</p><p> </p><p>Nikki taps the right hand. Tommy opens it to expose nothing, but a moderate slap across Nikki’s face.</p><p> </p><p>“What the hell!” Nikki snaps, holding his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, you choose wrongly. Fucking pick again.”</p><p> </p><p>Nikki picks Tommy’s other hand by biting it. “That one,” he smirks.</p><p> </p><p>“Motherfucker, that hurt,” Tommy says, pulling his hand away.</p><p> </p><p>“My mouth slipped,” Nikki shrugs.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy inspects his clenched fist for damage. Nothing but a few imprints. Then he spreads his hand out in front of Nikki.</p><p> </p><p>It’s a ring. It’s a plain band.</p><p> </p><p>Nikki exhales loudly. He looks nervous as he bites his on his thumb nail, and subtly moves himself back a little from Tommy.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you thinking, Nikki?” Tommy asks, actually not surprised by his reaction.</p><p> </p><p>“I…. I --”</p><p> </p><p>“Is it because it symbolizes commitment or is it because it’s a visual representation of commitment?”</p><p> </p><p>“You know why,” Nikki replies.</p><p> </p><p>“See the doctor, Nikki,” Tommy says, softly. “Give me your hand.</p><p> </p><p>Nikki holds his hand out.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re trembling. Why are you so scared?” Tommy says, slipping it on.</p><p> </p><p>A few tears start to leak from Nikki’s eyes, “If you think for one minute this doesn’t mean anything, you’re wrong. It means…..[Nikki sniffs].... It means everything. I just…. I need to see the doctor. I shouldn’t be scared. People know what a band like this means. I just… [Nikki exhales deeply] I--”</p><p> </p><p>“Look, you don’t have to wear it out. Not until you’re ready, OK?” Tommy cuts in.</p><p> </p><p>“T… I’m never going to take it off,” Nikki says, closing his eyes and nodding his head as a reassurance to himself.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy smiles. He kisses Nikki’s hand, still holding it, and then his lips. “Someday, you get me one. Pick it out. When you’re ready. I’m patient. OK, Love?</p><p> </p><p>“Love you, Tommy. Thank you,” Nikki says, reaching back for Tommy’s lips, then resting his head on Tommy's shoulder, as he regains composure. </p><p> </p><p>“I love you too," Tommy said, rubbing his hand up and down Nikki's back. "Now turn the damn fireplace off, go get the fucking blankets and shit, including a beer or 2 for me, and get your bare ass back down here fast.”</p><p> </p><p>Nikki lifts his head up and beams. “K. And while you’re in the giving mood, open up your damn wallet and pull your bills out. You still owe me a shit ton for all my stuff you destroyed today," Nikki says, as he gets up from the couch.</p><p> </p><p>“Your Christmas spirit sucks, you know.”</p><p> </p><p>“So does St. Nikki’s mouth, and it’s going to be on your jingle balls in about 2 minutes. Be right back. Leave the money on the table. Love you, baby.”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy smiles. Their first Christmas couldn’t have started off any better. Well, minus the ER visit, but that’s what makes it Terror Twin style. Couldn’t be more perfect for the pair.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>